The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 March 2018
00:00:15 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:00:22 wb Mess! o/ 00:04:54 oof 00:05:52 mmm 00:05:58 wait 00:06:06 when did i leave?? 00:06:27 a few times 00:06:34 A couple of times. 00:06:39 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 00:06:41 oddd 00:06:46 o/ 00:06:58 you and slendy bot both left a while ago 00:07:08 Correct. 00:07:11 !seen thekorrafanatic 00:07:15 yes 00:07:21 someone !seenon please 00:08:39 ? 00:09:01 and !tellon please 00:10:26 !seen TheKorraFanatic 00:10:34 hmm slendy 00:10:37 !test 00:10:48 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat 00:10:53 !test 00:11:34 slendy is as lazy as always 00:12:08 mess 00:12:09 c syde 00:12:16 can you turn seen and tell on 00:12:57 Messenger of Heaven: !tell is now enabled 00:12:57 !tellon 00:13:00 Messenger of Heaven: !seen enabled 00:13:00 !seenon 00:13:12 mess did you get a note 00:13:40 !seen TheKorraFanatic 00:13:41 Max-champ: I last saw TheKorraFanatic 24 minutes and 6 seconds ago. 00:15:31 no 00:16:04 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:16:31 sad 00:16:40 you might get a note soon 00:17:05 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:17:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:17:34 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:18:30 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:20:13 TheKorraFanatic: I last saw Aiihuan 20 hours, 17 minutes and 29 seconds ago. 00:20:20 !seen Aiihuan 00:20:24 -!- Dr.Pump the Harvard graduate has joined Special:Chat 00:20:24 <\3 00:20:33 ah it's korra o/ 00:21:00 wb korra 00:21:18 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 00:21:29 Welcome, Dr.Pump the Harvard graduate. 00:22:15 wb 00:22:35 thanks 00:29:27 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:29:27 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:29:27 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:29:27 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:33:44 Tfw staff DMs you and you get nervous. 00:34:26 ikr i had that when BertH and i had DMed a while ago 00:34:41 He messaged me. 00:34:55 He wants to add the new Discussions poll to TDL and wanted to know if I was interested. 00:35:21 staff channel. 00:35:33 staff are intimidating :p 00:53:07 Hmmm. 01:32:03 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:34:18 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:35:57 wb 01:36:11 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 01:36:32 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 01:37:03 Greetings Euclidians 01:37:59 I disagree with RedBomb's preference of sentence case to title case 01:38:23 For categories that is 01:38:45 Also 01:39:30 Let's vote on Scarlet Outlaw's new name. 01:40:25 !speak 01:41:07 Does Slendy not do that anymore? 01:41:21 No. 01:41:32 He's a ruby bot now. 01:41:38 !commands 01:41:39 TheKorraFanatic, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 01:43:23 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:43:23 Do we have a speak bot then? 01:43:24 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:43:24 A wut? 01:43:39 A bot that can use the speak command, Syde. 01:43:52 Ah. 01:45:13 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:45:25 My personal top pick for Scarlet Outlaw is Perceval Olivier. 01:46:00 It sounds very demonic. 01:49:42 Did I kill chat? 01:52:31 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:52:39 Hi, Messs. 01:54:49 mess 01:54:55 what a lovely surprise :p 01:55:21 * Messenger_of_Heaven drop kicks Alex 01:55:23 what did I do! 01:55:44 I must do this 01:55:48 -!- Alex.sapre was kicked from Special:Chat by Messenger of Heaven 01:55:49 -!- Alex.sapre has left Special:Chat 01:55:53 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 01:56:01 �� 01:56:50 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:57:27 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:58:24 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:58:38 Oh no, the dreaded pissed emoji. 01:58:47 �� 01:59:35 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:00:24 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:00:46 Good, good. 02:01:11 Check under your door, Messenger of Heaven 02:01:17 a little birdie told me there's another note 02:01:23 i just have this little hunch 02:01:38 Wut? 02:02:00 you'll probably understand soon 02:02:02 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/399254687536119808/423299619645292544/unknown.png 02:02:02 Looks great! (yes) 02:02:17 nice, there's polls now? 02:02:27 * Messenger_of_Heaven SCREAms 02:02:30 Who wants to make the first post using the new poll feature? 02:02:30 It's a beta product. @Alex 02:02:41 Why scream? 02:02:44 Thanks to BertH, TDL is one of the first communities that get to test it. 02:03:12 Yeah, why is Mess screaming? 02:03:18 all the Wikia influence here lol 02:03:19 I can do it i'll make a vote about who likes it perhaps 02:03:29 And it's only a baby wiki! 02:04:07 Just over a year old 02:04:29 True. 02:04:29 But we have users with connections here. ;) 02:05:15 !seen aiihuan 02:05:16 yeah 02:05:20 Indeed. 02:05:25 yes we do ;) 02:05:33 !seenon 02:05:39 !seeon 02:05:42 !seenon 02:05:43 mod only command 02:05:45 TheKorraFanatic: !seen enabled 02:05:50 !tell Aiihuan Aii. <3 ly! <3 02:05:54 why does it autodisable when mess joins? 02:06:03 Make the proposal, Messenger of Heaven 02:06:05 It autodisables whenever he leaves. 02:06:08 !tellon 02:06:09 TheKorraFanatic: !tell is now enabled 02:06:13 !seen Aiihuan 02:06:13 Chase McFly: I last saw Aiihuan 22 hours, 3 minutes and 30 seconds ago. 02:06:15 !tell Aiihuan Aii. <3 ly! <3 02:06:15 TheKorraFanatic: I'll tell Aiihuan that the next time I see them. 02:06:17 s TheKorraFanatic still has more notepaper 02:07:30 Mess, Let's have a character rename discussion post 02:08:38 Reply to the role-play, Alex.sapre. 02:09:01 Write the note, TheKorraFanatic 02:09:07 Make the proposal, Messenger of Heaven 02:09:42 Reply to the role-play, Alex.sapre. 02:10:07 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 02:10:23 Welcome, An-Editor542. 02:12:20 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:12:59 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:13:51 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:14:26 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:15:17 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:15:58 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:16:00 when are you gonna make the proposal mess 02:16:03 i have more note 02:16:04 s 02:16:37 Alex go away ;-; 02:16:54 at least tell me what the proposal is 02:22:32 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:22:32 rip 02:22:32 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:22:32 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:22:42 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 02:23:04 The proposal is to rename Scarlet Outlaw. 02:23:19 is that it? 02:23:19 what's so hard about that 02:28:27 It seems An-Editor542 headed out. 02:29:33 And a few other characters too 02:30:48 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 02:30:52 StyrofoamHeart 02:30:52 kk. 02:30:52 44 More? 02:30:52 44 More what? 02:30:52 10:26 02:30:52 44 More 02:30:52 XD 02:30:52 idk really 02:30:52 10:27 02:30:52 Ashley105 02:30:52 ? 02:30:52 10:27 02:30:52 Corinaxkenshin 02:30:52 44 pages of work 02:31:44 I see. 02:36:05 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 02:36:13 !seen Test 02:36:19 !seen GMRE 02:36:23 TheKorraFanatic: !seen enabled 02:36:23 !seenon 02:36:32 !seen Test 02:36:32 TheKorraFanatic: I haven't seen Test 02:38:40 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:39:30 !seen GMRE 02:39:30 Chase McFly: I haven't seen GMRE 02:40:05 !seen DZyR Haptic 02:40:05 Chase McFly: I haven't seen DZyR Haptic 02:40:29 Chase McFly: They're here right now! 02:40:29 !seen Chase McFly 02:40:52 Now he sounds like SBC! 02:41:13 Ikr. 02:41:29 I miss "Heck, I dunno, ask Chase McFly." 02:43:12 !tell Heck, I dunno, ask Chase McFly that I miss the old command 02:47:49 gtg o/ 02:47:54 mess you're gonna get another note :) 02:49:30 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 02:49:33 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 02:50:03 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 02:50:06 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 02:50:35 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 02:50:37 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 02:51:07 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 02:51:09 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 02:51:39 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 02:51:42 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 02:52:10 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 02:54:07 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 02:54:21 Gtg 02:54:39 Bye. 02:55:18 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 03:12:16 Hmmmm. 03:13:57 What you thinking about? ;) 03:14:11 Anything of particular interest? 03:14:52 Maybe. 03:15:13 Her name is (censored). 03:15:21 Also, I asked a question in the staff channel. 03:20:58 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Special:Chat 03:21:11 y'all are crazy 03:21:56 korra and aii 03:22:00 (eyeroll) 03:22:01 How! 03:22:06 can that please be an emoji 03:22:13 You and aiihuan 03:22:14 Welcome, Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin. 03:22:14 smh 03:22:18 Find an emoji for it and sure. 03:22:27 hold on 03:22:48 And what is crazy! 03:24:41 Hey Ember! o/ 03:26:56 https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/307189394295619584/423321048612601856/madeemoji.png 03:27:35 I made a new emoji for tdl yall 03:27:36 :P 03:27:48 it is not in the wikia style because I hate the wikia style 03:27:51 its in my own style 03:27:52 :D 03:28:09 I'm currently uploading it. 03:28:32 woot 03:28:46 Nicely done! :D 03:28:54 WTF 03:28:59 Damn you, Chrome. 03:29:01 Omgggg. 03:29:04 I'm so pissed. 03:29:46 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 03:32:23 I said 03:32:23 !updatelogs 03:32:23 TheKorraFanatic: Logs updated (added ~27 to log page).03:41 Korra. 03:42 Aii. <3 03:42 Korra. 03:42 Aii. <3 03:42 KKKK, I guess it will not work on you. :c 03:42 KKKK, you're just too cute. :[[]]P 03:42 > . > 03:43 < , < 03:43 I don't get it. 03:43 No, Syde. 03:43 No, indeed, Syde. 03:43 I will never get it. 03:44 Good. 03:44 Indeed. 03:44 Aii gets it! 03:44 w:c:community:Thread:1363306 03:45 Wth is this! 03:32:41 Kk. 03:32:42 TheKorraFanatic: Logs updated (added ~3 to log page). 03:32:42 !updatelogs 03:33:29 TheKorraFanatic: I last saw Aiihuan 23 hours, 30 minutes and 46 seconds ago. 03:33:29 !seen Aiihuan 03:33:44 Omg, stop being slow. 03:33:48 !ping 03:33:55 is that thing 03:33:58 He doesn't do that anymore. 03:34:03 He's no longer a JS bot. 03:34:09 would be useful if he did though1 03:34:11 *! 03:34:16 He's a ruby bot, like SpongeBobiaChatBot and CCChatBot. 03:34:41 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has left Special:Chat 03:35:05 I still miss the JS bots. They were fun. 03:36:38 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:37:09 Hey AD! O/ 03:37:10 Hey, Aii! o/ 03:37:13 No, Syde. 03:37:25 \o ^^ 03:37:25 Aiihuan, TheKorraFanatic wanted to tell you @ 2018-03-14 02:06:14 UTC: Aii. <3 ly! <3 03:37:30 No, Slendy. 03:38:02 Nice. 03:38:06 No, Aii. 03:38:13 KKKK. c: 03:38:17 What do you mean no? 03:38:20 No. 03:38:24 ? 03:38:27 No! 03:38:37 I don't buy it. 03:38:40 No what! 03:38:52 Just no, Syde. 03:39:04 I can't agree on that, sorry. 03:39:11 No! 03:41:51 Korra. 03:42:10 Aii. <3 03:42:15 Korra. 03:42:21 Aii. <303:45 Wtf 03:46:27 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:46:39 Idk why. 03:46:41 Oh, I see I removed and restored the thread. 03:46:43 WTF? 03:46:46 I guess that is why, lmao- 03:46:48 Yeah. 03:46:49 But when Slendy joined, I had the urge to ban him for some reason. 03:46:51 Idk why. 03:46:56 :C 03:47:05 When that happens, it gets added to your following list. 03:48:32 What was I doing again? 03:48:39 KK, nvm. 03:49:05 I hate when I randomly forget what I was doing at times and then I remember it a few seconds later. 03:49:34 It often happens with me. :C 03:49:37 Cute. 03:49:46 Proposal: BertH stalks me. >:C 03:49:52 Except I remember it either many minutes later or hours later. >:c 03:50:08 Why would you want to be stalked by him. : p 03:50:15 I don't! 03:50:19 But he DOES. 03:50:25 Nice. Enjoy. c: 03:50:46 He randomly messaged me today asking if I wanted TDL to test out a beta Discussions feature! 03:50:46 He stalks me! 03:51:12 And excuse me, Aii, 03:51:17 If I wanted to have anyone stalk me, 03:51:19 It would be Tiffany. 03:51:29 > . > 03:51:35 < . < 03:51:38 > . > 03:51:44 < , < 03:52:01 sI would not mind getting stalked by Jin either. c: 03:52:07 sNope! 03:52:16 sYep! 03:52:36 I've been stalked by a user on Wikia before. 03:52:45 It was extremely unpleasant and discomforting. 03:55:55 Sad. 03:56:19 They followed me to like five different wikis. 03:56:46 Just five? 03:56:58 I remember when You-Know-Who stalked me to every wiki I went too. 03:57:01 Still does, tbh. 03:57:14 Somewhere around five or six. 03:59:08 Tfw I keep falling asleep. 03:59:27 Go to bed already. :C 03:59:32 Noooo. 03:59:35 I want to stay up. 03:59:39 Just a bit tired. 04:00:00 Nope, go to bed. >:C 04:00:24 Nope. 04:00:36 If I head out now, it would be 24 hours before we spoke again! 04:00:37 Like wtf! 04:00:39 And the worst part was that their behaviour was in the grey zone, so Staff couldn't do anything about them, although they agreed that I should do my best to avoid that user. This was a year ago. 04:00:52 Sleep > me, though, Korra! 04:01:05 You >>>>>>>> sleep. 04:01:14 Well. 04:01:15 Nope! 04:01:27 You >>>>>>>> Tiffany >>>>>>> School >>>>>>> sleep. 04:01:39 Mope! 04:01:41 * Nope 04:01:50 Mep! 04:01:53 * Yep 04:02:06 Mope. >:C 04:03:57 Aii is trying to make me leave. ;( 04:04:37 For a goodd reason! >:C 04:04:38 * good 04:04:44 ;( 04:04:49 She wants her kouhai gone! 04:04:50 > . > 04:05:04 sIs it so she can talk with Alex? (think) 04:05:20 lol. 04:05:34 There is NOTHING lol about that. 04:05:35 I could talk to him even if you were around without you knowing, you know. > . > Even if I do not. 04:05:43 ;-; 04:05:47 Aii. ;-; 04:05:50 Bad senpai. ;-; 04:06:00 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:06:05 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:06:06 She DOES have a new kouhai! ;-; 04:06:09 I do not do that, though. < . < 04:06:10 No. 04:06:16 ! 04:06:19 > "Even if I do not." 04:06:21 Tell me, 04:06:22 Did you miss that part! 04:06:24 Why was this done? 04:06:30 > "Even if I do not." 04:06:46 >"Aiihuan: 04:06:46 I could talk to him even if you were around without you knowing, you know. > . >" 04:07:04 See the part after it, too! 04:07:05 According to Aii translate: That means "I talk to Alex. I love him and he's my new kouhai" 04:07:10 Don't ask about Aii translate! 04:07:13 You'll never get it! 04:07:29 Your Aii translate seems to be much worse than Google Translate. 04:07:37 No! 04:07:38 Get a better one, tbf. 04:07:40 > . > 04:07:41 It does a wonderful job! 04:07:50 Does not seem to be doing it rn. 04:07:54 It ain't it's fault that you love Alex. ;( 04:07:59 >> . >> 04:08:00 lol. 04:08:16 Boi. 04:08:19 TheKorraFanatic: 04:08:19 There is NOTHING lol about that. 04:08:20 ^ 04:08:29 OMG, lol. 04:08:31 lol 04:08:33 lmao 04:08:43 What is so funny! 04:08:55 Idk. 04:09:19 I don't know how to explain why it is. 04:10:21 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:10:21 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat04:13 KK. (banana) 04:15 (banana) 04:16 No. 04:17 (banana) 04:22 Good night. 04:22 Aii is in charge. <3 04:22 Goodnight! <3 04:22 Night! o/ 04:22 Night, Aii. <3 04:22 o/ 04:24 oh yeah i forgot i had this open 04:34 AD, did you see PM? 04:35 Yes. And I voted. 04:35 Ah, okay. ;) (yes) 04:58 o/ Syde 06:17 Hey! o/ 06:17 o/ 09:28 o/ 09:28 Hames! o/ 09:28 sup 09:46 The bottom of the chat screen on opposite day. 09:47 Goddammit :p 09:52 lol. 12:12:29 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 12:13:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 12:15:18 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 12:19:25 hi 12:44:38 -!- D for dora chan has joined Special:Chat 12:48:03 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 12:49:48 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 12:53:07 hey Korra (Robin) 12:55:03 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 12:55:40 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 12:56:24 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 12:56:35 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 12:56:38 Hey, Aii! o/ 12:56:48 hey AD (Robin) 12:57:04 Hi! ^^ 12:57:13 Wait, how are you here, Korra. : o 12:57:26 Did not you have to go to school? 12:57:40 I told you about it on Discord. :{ 12:58:05 ;-; 12:58:07 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 12:58:23 Test. 12:58:40 :} 12:58:52 Pass. :} 12:59:26 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 12:59:45 Hey guys 12:59:48 Welcome, Chase McFly. 13:00:32 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 13:00:32 Did you hear that Steven Hawking died? 13:00:32 I heard. 13:00:32 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 13:00:32 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 13:00:35 I heard. 13:00:36 :[[]]( 13:00:51 Actually just told my mother about it before you came online. @Chase 13:01:13 I shall transfer my 24,000 to Aii. :{ 13:01:21 Nope! :{ 13:01:26 Keep! :::{ 13:01:29 Yep! :} 13:01:46 Nope! :P 13:01:49 * :{ 13:01:53 Make me. :] 13:01:57 Ugh 13:01:58 :} 13:02:12 WHY was that so hard to type. 13:02:22 Indeed. :{ 13:02:34 hey Chase (Robin) 13:02:45 I did it. :} 13:03:58 A bit late, Robin. 13:04:35 @Korra https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-y57IY9ZSAM 13:04:44 -!- Divinity06 has joined Special:Chat 13:04:56 hey Divinity (Robin) 13:05:05 and there he leaves 13:05:42 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:05:54 Tell me, Aii. 13:06:11 Make me. ^^ 13:06:19 Cute. 13:06:32 I will spam Tiffany pictures in your DM if you don't tell me. 13:06:42 Not telling even so. 13:07:07 Tell me! ;-; 13:08:25 He switched accounts again, smh. 13:08:28 20:22, March 12, 2018 BertH (wall | contribs) changed group membership for User:343 TheGuiltyProphet from (none) to council and Global Discussions Moderator (Moving rights from User:Jake_A) 13:08:28 20:21, March 12, 2018 BertH (wall | contribs) changed group membership for User:Jake A from council and Global Discussions Moderator to (none) (Moving rights to User:343_TheGuiltyProphet) 13:08:34 -!- Divinity06 has joined Special:Chat 13:08:42 Welcome, Divinity06. 13:09:04 Classic Divinity 13:09:06 KK, he really needs to stop that. 13:09:16 Is it his third time? 13:09:21 Today, yes. 13:09:25 rip 13:09:28 It's like his thousandth time total. 13:09:30 Always leaving, never chatting. 13:09:51 Aii, tell me 13:09:55 I was asking about TheGuiltyProphet. : p 13:10:01 Is it his third time moving accounts? 13:10:02 Oh. 13:10:07 And not telling~ 13:10:08 Second. 13:10:09 Ah. 13:10:14 He renamed Noteworthy to JakeA. 13:10:18 Tell me, Aii! 13:10:33 Nope. 13:10:44 Like I said, make me. c: 13:10:52 ;( 13:10:55 C: 13:10:56 I'm your loyal kouhai! 13:11:03 Isn't that enough?? 13:11:34 -!- GTAFan86 has joined Special:Chat 13:11:40 Yo hey 13:11:41 Nope~ 13:11:43 o/ 13:11:49 Welcome, GTAFan86. 13:12:00 How's it going 13:12:41 It would be going great if Aii would tell her loyal kouhai. :} 13:13:06 Korra you should'a recieve some updates at the updates section. 13:13:18 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 13:14:28 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 13:14:45 -!- TheKorraFanatic was kicked from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic 13:14:55 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 13:15:37 Hmmm. 13:15:59 Windows Update i mean 13:17:14 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 13:17:16 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 13:32:25 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 13:32:26 I guess tht didn't work. 13:32:31 that* 13:32:40 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 13:32:56 Just ignore that. That didn't happen 13:33:12 It did, though. ^^ 13:33:39 > "Just ignore that." 13:33:39 If it did not happen, why ignore. : p 13:33:56 Because. ;-; 13:34:00 C: 13:35:23 -!- Divinity06 has joined Special:Chat 13:35:33 Uh 13:35:41 Hmmm. 13:35:54 -!- Divinity06 has left Special:Chat 13:36:07 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 13:36:11 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:36:49 Divinity (palm) 13:37:24 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 13:38:13 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 13:38:17 Hi, Loud. 13:38:26 Boo 13:41:51 -!- Kuckoo has joined Special:Chat 13:42:08 KK, it seems to have worked. 13:42:11 Just ignore me, lol. 13:42:15 Welcome, Kuckoo. 13:42:19 * Aiihuan ignores Korra. 13:42:25 ;-; 13:42:31 My dream is coming true! 13:42:38 * TheKorraFanatic checks to see if he's been blocked. 13:42:39 Test Test Test 13:42:46 Pass Pass Pass. 13:43:05 Umm no no I'm just testing something 13:43:06 You said to ignore you, Korra. > . > 13:43:18 Ignore what I was doing. ;-; 13:43:24 pfft 13:43:29 Should have specified. >:c 13:43:32 Not my fault! 13:43:36 Hey Chase o/ 13:43:37 CavaX asks me daily if I'm a Wikia watcher. 13:43:43 And every day the answer is "No" 13:43:45 Hey Korra o/ 13:43:48 When will he get that! 13:43:53 Hey Aii o/ 13:43:55 Tomorrow 13:43:58 Yeah for God's sake 13:44:02 Until you become one, Korra. 13:44:05 Hey Gta o/ 13:44:28 And Hey Spongbot o/ 13:44:32 Hi 13:44:36 SpongeBot isn't here. 13:44:50 SpongeBobiaChatBot isn't here either 13:44:52 Long time no see @GTADude 13:44:54 SpongeBot has inever/i come here. 13:45:00 8came 13:45:01 *came 13:45:25 Spongebobvstheloudhouse, I'm talking about this 13:45:42 She's not a bot. 13:45:42 Nor is she SpongeBot. 13:45:51 Ye Google 13:45:57 Haha 13:46:02 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1413346 13:46:06 The way he speaks.. 13:46:22 "1.How Can Toby Add A Signature Name Thingy? You All Know What Toby Means." 13:46:22 You All Know What Toby Means. 13:46:24 is strange 13:46:30 It Is So Nice, Right? 13:46:40 It's Cute When You Do It. 13:46:44 What's So Nice? 13:46:45 It Is Not. 13:46:51 It Is, Aii. 13:46:59 Nope, It Is Not. 13:47:10 Then Again, You Could Probably Become a Spamming Vandal and I'd Go Like "Cute, Aii" 13:47:23 Very Sad. 13:47:45 Imagine if Aii trolls and Korra has to block him 13:47:47 *her 13:47:49 HIM 13:47:59 > him 13:48:03 >Him 13:48:06 I've gtg 13:48:08 Head out, Korra 13:48:10 Head out, Aii 13:48:11 Why does everyone call Aii male?? 13:48:11 Take care \o 13:48:11 It could never occur, though. : p 13:48:13 Me trolling, I mean. 13:48:14 Head out, GTA. 13:48:21 o/ 13:48:21 Bye GTADude 13:48:35 \o 13:49:06 Well, have you seen jin in your school? @Korra 13:49:16 Pls no. :C 13:49:18 I didn't go today. 13:49:18 And no. 13:49:23 Lol 13:49:26 And please don't as Aii asked! >:C 13:49:44 Okay so sorry kids 13:49:54 13:49:54 NatRox: 13:49:54 Howdy! 13:49:54 Stephen Hawking died 13:49:54 :( 13:49:54 8:38 13:49:54 TheKorraFanatic: 13:49:54 I heard. 13:49:54 8:48 13:49:54 NatRox: 13:49:54 sad 13:49:57 But that's my line. :( 13:50:09 Ahhh when? 13:50:11 I am trying not to eat for 3 days ! 13:50:17 Why, Loud? 13:50:29 Why would you do that, Loud? :c 13:50:30 Google, PM. 13:50:32 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 13:50:43 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:50:51 Because I must lose the fat 13:50:55 lol 13:51:13 Not eating for days isn't healthy though. 13:51:14 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 13:51:19 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:51:59 Stopping with eating food is not healthy way to lose weight. 13:52:09 ^ 13:52:21 I will cancel the 3 days to 1 13:52:28 There are indeed healthy ways to lose weight. 13:52:30 Look into them. 13:52:33 ^ 13:52:44 And no, even one is no good. 13:52:48 ^ 13:54:52 -!- Kuckoo has joined Special:Chat 13:54:54 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 13:54:56 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:55:37 Test. 13:55:38 Pass. 13:55:39 Pass. <3 13:55:43 No, Loud. 13:55:44 -!- Kuckoo has joined Special:Chat 13:55:52 Yes, 13:55:53 Loud 13:56:12 -!- Kuckoo has left Special:Chat 13:56:19 Everyone is talking about Hawking 13:56:20 -!- Kuckoo has joined Special:Chat 13:56:22 No, Loud. 13:56:45 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 13:56:52 -!- Kuckoo has left Special:Chat 13:56:53 -!- Kuckoo has joined Special:Chat 13:56:58 Google is here? 13:57:10 Yes. 13:57:12 Yes. 13:57:20 Kuckoo is Google. 13:57:21 -!- Kuckoo has joined Special:Chat 13:57:38 -!- Kuckoo has joined Special:Chat 13:57:45 s That's a perfect name. 13:58:04 sLmao. 13:58:06 -!- Kuckoo has joined Special:Chat 13:58:25 Korra, have you seen a photo of Aii irk? 13:58:32 -!- Kuckoo has joined Special:Chat 13:58:35 No, you Google knock-off. 13:58:37 What. 13:58:38 *Irk 13:58:45 Head out, Chase. C: 13:58:57 sThe google part was a joke. 13:58:58 Irl, I mean. 13:59:00 -!- Kuckoo has joined Special:Chat 13:59:21 -!- Kuckoo has joined Special:Chat 13:59:34 TheKorraFanatic: 13:59:34 Sad. 13:59:34 8:58 13:59:34 XG3L: 13:59:34 Nope! 13:59:34 8:59 13:59:34 TheKorraFanatic: 13:59:34 Stop that! 13:59:35 Darb autocorrect! 13:59:46 -!- Kuckoo has joined Special:Chat 14:00:16 -!- Kuckoo has left Special:Chat 14:00:18 Aii could be 50 for all you know 14:00:23 Wth 14:00:30 ...Wth. 14:00:36 JK 14:00:40 Poof 14:01:07 I guess you are 90, then, Chase. (: 14:01:11 How is it being old/ 14:01:13 * ? 14:02:07 You aren't 50 14:02:07 Nah, Aii, you seem like a teenager 14:02:12 Ik. : p 14:02:25 I'm only 15... 14:02:51 Oh, same. 14:02:51 -!- Kuckoo has joined Special:Chat 14:03:16 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left Special:Chat 14:03:16 Test. 14:03:23 Aii, How would you describe your self? 14:03:45 Failed, Korra. 14:04:02 sAdorable and cute. 14:04:03 Idk. 14:04:04 sAlso the best girl in the world. 14:04:04 Oh wait, you asked Aii. 14:04:43 I know you all are kids. ;) 14:04:53 s #LongLiveKorraii 14:04:57 That's honestly creepy. 14:05:01 @google 14:05:05 *Google 14:05:13 Kuckoo* 14:05:18 Smh. 14:05:35 Its Kuckoo now 14:06:14 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 14:06:14 How ludicrous. 14:06:14 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:06:14 Korra corrects mere capitalization errors 14:06:22 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 14:06:38 Calling you Kuckoo is like calling Rich Arcg 14:06:57 -!- BlazeRazor has joined Special:Chat 14:07:10 Actually, its my actual name. 14:07:14 @Chase 14:08:43 -!- Kuckoo has left Special:Chat 14:08:43 -!- Kuckoo has joined Special:Chat 14:08:43 -!- Kuckoo has joined Special:Chat 14:09:54 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:10:09 I wonder if you look like what Jorra thinks, Aii. 14:10:24 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 14:10:25 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:10:39 Jorra. 14:10:45 ? 14:10:45 Jorra* 14:10:56 Typo dude. 14:11:00 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 14:11:03 Its Laura not Jorra or Korra 14:11:03 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:11:44 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 14:12:00 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 14:12:13 Chase, is there a reason you're asking these odd questions to Aii? 14:13:07 Ah! 14:13:16 No Ah! 14:13:20 What is there to Ah! over? 14:16:48 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:16:50 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:17:47 Korra? 14:18:20 Google? 14:18:21 Which script did you add here? ChatOptions or ChatHacks? 14:18:28 CO? 14:18:31 Korra? 14:18:40 Aiihuan 14:18:45 Aii. <3 14:18:52 ChatOptions. @Google 14:18:58 You know what how i know your name? @Aii 14:19:11 Ik. 14:19:21 You got it from my previous AKA. 14:19:22 How? 14:19:31 Nope. 14:19:37 (look) 14:19:47 Huh. 14:19:50 Someone told toy? 14:19:51 * you 14:19:57 > toy 14:19:59 Wth. 14:20:11 How did "you" turn into "toy". 14:20:17 Idk. 14:20:23 Cute typo. 14:20:24 https://Aiihuan.deviantART.com 14:20:29 Uh. 14:20:34 Wtf 14:20:35 Lol 14:20:42 How did you find it, lmao- 14:20:48 Why did you literally stalk her..? 14:20:50 Lol 14:20:58 I'm Google. 14:21:00 Oh, through Google, I guess. 14:21:02 Sad. 14:21:33 sWhich means you googled her. 14:21:33 Well i don't use Google 14:21:33 Not really 14:21:35 Korra 14:21:36 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 14:21:36 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:21:58 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:21:59 I saw her very old pic. 14:22:05 I mean 14:22:15 Wellnever mind 14:22:25 KKKK. 14:22:34 KKKKK. 14:22:57 Hey, really do you really believes in ghosts? @Aii 14:23:16 Yes. 14:23:27 Why are we even discussing ghosts, though. 14:23:36 Well, Korra you have Google then if you are an intelligent guy then tell me who I'm? 14:23:47 That doesn't even make sense. 14:23:53 Because you believes in jins. 14:23:55 Lol 14:23:56 I don't 14:23:58 Tbh 14:24:13 . 14:24:22 Use "jin" that way again and I release my wrath. C: 14:24:23 * Kuckoo slaps Korra 14:24:27 Oops 14:24:32 Oh, I'm hurt. 14:24:36 Watch this. 14:24:41 * TheKorraFanatic action verbs Google. 14:25:01 Sad. 14:25:05 Sad. 14:25:08 Ouch 14:26:09 Bye bye kids 14:26:10 o/ 14:26:16 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:26:29 Bye, guy that I'm older than yet he calls me kid. 14:26:37 Really? 14:26:43 How old are you? 14:26:46 17. 14:26:55 So, im 80 14:27:12 Makes sense. 14:27:18 Indeed. 14:27:49 Umm actually I'm 78 14:28:15 ;) 15:24:55 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:36:55 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 15:57:33 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 15:57:55 50 minutes later and I still see my message. 15:58:11 -!- MistyBranch The RiverClan Deputy has joined Special:Chat 15:58:24 I will furiously poke all your ankles with mah smol corgi fingers 15:58:41 Welcome, MistyBranch The RiverClan Deputy. 15:58:50 e3e/ 15:58:51 And corgi? 15:59:04 Corgi is a dog breed 15:59:09 Ah. 15:59:12 Also what my icon is. 15:59:22 I see. 15:59:23 http://www.furvilla.com/villager/104598 15:59:23 15:59:23 Mah corgi boi 15:59:42 !updatelogs 15:59:42 -_- 15:59:42 Really, Slendy? 15:59:44 TheKorraFanatic: Logs updated (added ~16 to log page). 15:59:47 XD 16:00:17 !tell Aiihuan <3 sly! 16:00:36 !tell Aiihuan Aii! This is a crap bot. 16:01:10 Oh, I see. 16:01:14 TheKorraFanatic: !tell is now enabled 16:01:14 !tellon 16:01:23 !tell Aiihuan <3 sly! 16:01:24 TheKorraFanatic: I'll tell Aiihuan that the next time I see them. 16:01:37 !seenon 16:01:37 TheKorraFanatic: !seen enabled 16:02:16 Why you do this, Slendy? 16:02:31 You and me we got big reputations, Slendy. 16:02:42 ? 16:02:48 Sad. 16:03:03 https://genius.com/Taylor-swift-end-game-lyrics @Mess 16:07:54 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 16:07:57 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:08:40 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 16:08:41 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 16:08:41 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:08:49 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:09:13 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 16:10:11 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:10:18 hey (Robin) 16:11:00 o/ 16:11:25 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 16:14:46 -!- MistyBranch The RiverClan Deputy has left Special:Chat 16:20:48 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 16:24:35 -!- Andrewthadominator has joined Special:Chat 16:25:26 -!- Andrewthadominator has left Special:Chat 16:27:11 Welcome, MCR-The-Orange 16:27:15 Welcome. 16:28:11 Welcome. 16:45:30 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:54:03 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:08:05 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 17:08:07 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:08:59 Gtg. 17:09:49 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 17:14:18 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 17:21:56 o/ 17:31:52 -!- Spiderman Wolf has joined Special:Chat 17:32:43 -!- Spiderman Wolf has left Special:Chat 17:43:14 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:43:19 hey (Robin) 17:52:49 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 17:53:04 o/ 17:53:17 hey James (Robin) 17:55:38 sup 18:01:13 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 18:04:01 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:05:13 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 18:16:40 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 18:23:13 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:29:13 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:30:31 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 18:31:23 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:31:53 wb James (Robin) 18:35:29 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:35:55 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 18:38:44 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 18:57:35 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:02:44 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 19:02:50 o/ 19:03:41 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 19:06:12 -!- MistyBranch The RiverClan Deputy has joined Special:Chat 19:14:05 -!- Alex.sapre has left Special:Chat 19:14:48 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 19:15:53 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:16:19 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 19:16:27 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 19:16:33 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 19:16:49 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 19:21:32 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 19:21:38 o/ 19:21:48 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 19:21:49 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 19:28:26 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 19:33:44 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 19:38:01 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 19:38:20 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 19:40:06 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 19:40:10 Kk 19:40:43 Test. 19:40:48 Welcome, South Ferry. 19:44:42 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 19:44:42 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:44:42 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 19:49:29 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 19:56:12 Welcome, An-Editor542. 19:57:22 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 20:01:06 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 20:04:00 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 20:08:12 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 20:18:00 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 21:44:10 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 21:44:24 This is the most empty I've seen during this time in agea. 21:44:43 Ikr. 21:44:55 It seems to be quite inactive due to users being on Spring Break. 21:45:07 Ah, I guess that explains it. 21:47:14 this is how I spend my spring break :p 21:47:20 this and waving to korra 21:48:45 o/ 21:49:01 \o 21:55:51 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 22:00:38 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 22:00:48 Hey (Robin) 22:00:59 Hey Editor and Falco! o/ 22:01:22 Just got home from going to dinner with my family at Chuck E. Cheese 22:01:29 o/ 22:02:57 That's a restaurant name? :P 22:03:04 Yes. 22:03:07 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 22:03:28 Yep. 22:05:05 Doesn't sound familiar to me. 22:05:22 don't forget the s :p 22:05:25 Chuck E. Cheese is more in the US 22:05:38 i never realized there was an s at the end of cheese for so long 22:06:15 True. 22:08:27 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Special:Chat 22:08:35 Ember! o/ 22:08:44 hi crazy people 22:09:05 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 22:09:22 Q is still kpop 22:09:28 yep :P 22:09:35 him not having his signature icon is gonna bother me 22:09:39 I see Loygan is now a chat mod on CC 22:09:41 What? 22:09:46 you dont have your signature icon 22:09:57 Oh signature in that sense 22:10:05 In other words the blank avatar :P 22:10:11 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 22:10:16 your signature icon 22:10:26 * Ember_Sunrize_the_inkling-fennekin hands Q default icon 22:10:27 take it 22:10:29 USE IT 22:10:32 I presume Loygan is now a CC chat mod? 22:10:43 A what? 22:10:44 Yes that is now the case 22:10:57 Never would have expected that. 22:11:23 whos next mod! 22:11:26 not me 22:11:31 its gotta be... 22:11:32 Q! 22:11:34 Not me either. 22:11:38 Not me either. 22:11:40 I'm not interested in being one. 22:11:42 Q is gonna be the next cc chat mod 22:11:45 I just know it 22:11:48 Gotta fo 22:11:49 Doubt it. 22:11:50 *go 22:11:52 Bye 22:11:54 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 22:11:55 korra? 22:11:58 doubt it, q gtfo o/ 22:12:00 No offence but I doubt Q will be next. 22:12:07 nononoono KC 22:12:07 I wouldn't say T.G.P.O.C., he is just too early. 22:12:13 Maybe in late 2019. 22:12:17 I don't think KCC would be one. 22:12:21 Hmm 22:12:23 She wants to be one though. 22:12:34 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 22:12:35 KC would be good mod 22:12:39 But I've never had the impression that she has any particular need to be one. 22:13:11 I wonder why loys mod 22:13:26 KCC does have some potential though. 22:13:30 yes 22:13:33 she is gonna be next mod 22:13:34 i just know irt 22:13:37 I never expected that Loygan would be one. 22:13:44 Well we'll see about that. 22:13:54 She might get lucky. 22:14:11 who do you think the next ccmod will be 22:14:32 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 22:14:39 Idk 22:14:43 I've never really thought about it to be honest. 22:14:50 (Stupid chat crashed) 22:15:11 its gonna be KC guys 22:15:14 I just know it!!!! 22:15:29 it could be kittynator right 22:15:42 Nah. 22:15:46 Doubt it'll be Kittynator 22:15:47 Not Kittynator. 22:15:50 why 22:15:54 Because. 22:16:00 Kittynator is too sarcastic. 22:16:04 ah 22:16:12 yeah 22:16:17 sarcasm is hard to detect online sometimes. 22:16:21 And they've bordered on pushing the boundaries too many times. 22:16:36 I am sorry but as long as you know the context and the statement, it should not bee too difficult. 22:16:38 They've also been rude in the past. 22:16:38 kk 22:16:43 KC 22:16:54 Korra would make a good mod 22:17:01 I think Kocka would make a good mod IMO 22:17:05 True. 22:17:05 Whoa. 22:17:07 Maybe 22:17:09 An active chat. 22:17:15 Shut your lil bitchass up\ 22:17:17 * Ember_Sunrize_the_inkling-fennekin boops korra 22:17:20 Though apparently he said Staff don't trust him. 22:17:25 oh korra's back 22:17:25 Anyways I presume TKF to be CC mod by mid-2020 22:17:26 sad 22:17:29 staff dont trust who 22:17:34 Kocka. 22:17:35 K.C.K.A 22:17:37 Kocka has a bad history that not many users know about. 22:17:39 I know it. 22:17:44 oh wow 22:17:46 But staff doesn't fully trust him. 22:17:54 yet kocka's a good guy now 22:18:04 And I have my reasons as to why I don't think they'd choose KCC, and it's not because she doesn't have the potential. 22:18:14 Hmm 22:18:16 who else is there 22:18:18 KCC doesn't like CCC. 22:18:25 I'm not sure how to explain my reasons. 22:18:30 But my reasons are there. 22:18:33 I can feel them. 22:18:49 KC doesn't like the chat? 22:19:06 She rants too much. 22:19:18 CCC does sometimes suck imo 22:19:20 like it is now 22:19:25 its sucking right now 22:19:31 oh gosh that sounds wrong 22:19:40 lol. 22:19:54 lool 22:20:09 lolol. 22:20:17 It's not really sucking right now. 22:20:18 okay back to ccc betting 22:21:19 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:21:19 I brutally murdered it 22:21:22 Hey Mess! o/ 22:21:56 Gtg for a bit. 22:22:04 Aii is in charge of chat. 22:22:07 Even though she's not here. 22:22:15 She's always in charge. ;) 22:22:23 o/ 22:22:27 im the new aiihuan 22:22:30 :P 22:22:32 No, you ain't. 22:22:34 love me 22:22:39 Nope! 22:22:44 :( 22:22:56 why not 22:23:25 lol. 22:23:52 Gtg. 22:23:55 !seenon 22:23:55 TheKorraFanatic: !seen enabled 22:23:58 TheKorraFanatic: I last saw Aiihuan 7 hours, 20 minutes and 14 seconds ago. 22:23:58 !seen Aiihuan 22:24:02 !tellon 22:24:02 TheKorraFanatic: !tell is now enabled 22:24:09 !tell Aiihuan <3 sly. <3 22:24:09 TheKorraFanatic: I'll tell Aiihuan that the next time I see them. 22:24:34 Gtgg. 22:24:40 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 22:29:43 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat 22:30:31 Tell me, 22:30:45 What does, "Gtgg" mean? 22:30:54 (think) 22:31:01 Hey Max (Robin) 22:35:47 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 22:36:17 Freezy! o/ 22:36:27 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 22:36:30 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 22:36:39 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 22:36:46 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 22:37:25 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 22:38:22 swag yolo 22:38:38 Hey Freezy 22:40:38 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 22:40:59 yo all 22:43:11 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 22:44:46 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 22:49:26 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 22:49:26 wook wook 22:50:16 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 22:51:24 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 22:51:27 rewatching kuroko no basket is awesome 22:51:45 welcome TheKorraFAnatic 22:51:56 Welcome, Max-champ. 22:52:20 ok I thought Chat had died I was just scrolled up 22:53:03 who els saw kuruko no basket 22:53:37 !updatelos 22:53:52 !updatelogs 22:53:52 TheKorraFanatic: Logs updated (added ~11 to log page). 22:54:31 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 22:54:35 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:57:33 i gues nobody did xD 22:57:50 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 22:57:52 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 22:58:14 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:00:36 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:02:03 wb robin 23:02:18 K 23:02:45 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:03:22 -!- Brown Eevee has joined Special:Chat 23:03:36 i'm so scared.. 23:03:58 Cyclone Linda is 10 miles in front of me & Brisbane City 23:04:13 Welcome, Brown Eevee. 23:05:53 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 23:05:54 you don't understand 23:06:16 well i do it gose woosh and wooie 23:06:34 cant do a thing about it 23:06:49 just nature doing what nature does 23:07:06 just like the community I know, doesn't care in others 23:07:21 Is the storm heading your way? 23:07:36 -!- Brown Eevee has left Special:Chat 23:09:06 its 10 miles away from him but not a garinty that its coming his way 23:09:13 oh korra's back :( 23:09:25 is that sad alex 23:09:37 do you hate korra 23:09:41 Oh, Alex is here. :( 23:09:55 Make the proposal, Messenger of Heaven 23:10:05 Woah. 23:10:11 lol. 23:10:32 wich probosal tho 23:12:24 korra discord 23:12:35 wich proposal XD 23:13:14 Trying, Alex. 23:13:14 Discord is lagging. 23:13:22 oh sad! 23:14:03 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:15:17 Does anyone know if the editing bug has been fixed? 23:15:36 nope 23:15:39 Earlier in the day, edits weren't being counted due to database lag. 23:15:56 What editing bug? 23:16:25 "TheKorraFanatic: 23:16:25 Earlier in the day, edits weren't being counted due to database lag. " 23:21:34 rip 23:28:12 Yes, but what does that mean? I was hoping you could elaborate. 2018 03 14